This invention relates to improvements in sanding blocks of the type adaptable for use with a continuous loop sanding belt or with strips of sanding paper or the like attached thereto.
More particularly, this invention relates to the type of sanding block that includes a pair of like cross section components, which may be of equal or unequal lenths, disposed in coplanar relationship and normally held in spaced relationship by a relatively strong spring means to provide tension on an attached endless belt or to a strip of sanding material extending over one coplanar side and removably attached to the opposite ends of the blocks. Such types of sanding blocks are well known as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,257, 3,106,806 and 2,400,928.
This type of sanding block usually includes one or more dowel pins on one component that are slidably and removably journalled in corresponding spring loaded sockets of the other component and with this type of block, the two components are manually pressed or wedged together, and must be maintained in that position, while at the same time handling the belt or strip for mounting or removal. While this is basically a simple task, since the two components are freely movable relative to each other even to the point of complete separation, any loss of the manual grip on the pressed together components before the belt or strip is adequately in place will result in the components moving away from each other under the force of the springs and, depending upon the strength of the springs being used, one of the components can be propelled in a projectile like fashion to cause injury or damage in addition to the inconvenience and nuisance involved. One approach to this problem has been an exteriorily mounted latch means to hold the two components of the block together and the present invention discloses a different, novel and simple but effective means for accomplishing the same purpose.
It has also been observed in the use of two component sanding block as characterized that if the belt or strip should accidentally come off due to wear, tearing, or otherwise, the two components will also move apart as described. This is a further disadvantage with this type of block and, accordingly, another object of this invention is to provide a means to keep the two components of such sanding block from complete separation with or without a belt or strip.